From Across a Bar
by Snozzle
Summary: Two years after the war, and Percy meets the most unlikely person... who offers him help and support. PercyPansy. Please RR
1. Red Shoes

**Disclaimer: **The usual of course.

**Claimer: **I do own this idea.

**Synopsis: **Two years after the war. Percy hasn't spoken to his family for four years, then he meets the most unlikely person... and she offers him help.

**A/N: **I had serious writers block, but I wanted to write this for a while. It may be a few chapters long. Enjoy!

* * *

From Across a Bar

From the moment he walked in, he could feel eyes on him. He choose to ignore the stares as he walked over to the counter, peering at the prices. He frowned, and turned, taking a seat at a table. At last, he allowed himself to look around.

The bar was practically empty. A man with a robe pulled tightly around himself, his face hidden by a paper was sitting in the corner, directly next to the door. The barman was behind the bar, cleaning some glasses, glancing uneasily at Percy.

At in the far corner, out of sight, Percy knew of a woman sitting at the back, drinking heavily. It was she who had taken to watching him intently.

A few minutes later, and a drink was heavily placed on the table. "I'm sorry," Percy told the man. "I can't pay for this."

"From the lady at the back," the barman told him, nodding sharply, and walking back to the bar. Percy didn't turn to face the woman, turn to look at her, even offer her a thank you. He just sat, staring at the door, silently wishing his father to walk in, welcoming him back to the Burrow. It hadn't happened yet. But Percy lived on hope.

He heard a cough from behind him, a hoarse laugh, and a sigh. That door was beginning to look as though it was getting further and further away from Percy's seat. "Y'know, when people do something nice for another person, generally people reply with a thanks."

Percy did not turn to face the woman, but sighed heavily. "Thank you," he said coldly and almost robotically.

"You're just like _them _aren't you? Uncaring, unfeeling? I'd be surprised if you even knew your name anymore." She was beginning to irritate him, but he allowed himself to reply.

"What's in a name anyway?"

"You're just like the men that come here every night. Drinking, living on hopes and dreams... but let me tell you something darling. Don't become one of them. Those dreams never come true if you don't do something about them." Again, she coughed.

"And how can you presume to tell me what to do?" Percy questioned.

"Just look at you sweetie. You're a mess. You wouldn't last a week living like I do."

"I've survived so far." He allowed himself to face her. He glared uneasily into her cold green eyes. She smiled.

"You a fighter. I respect that. But everyone has a weakness." She slammed some money onto the bar, and the barman hurriedly handed her a drink. "Drink up," she told him. "There's plenty more where that came from," she told Percy.

He looked at the drink, but did not take a sip. "But drink is obviously not your weakness. And now, we reach the questioning. Why are you allowing yourself to live like this?"

"I don't know you. Why should I tell you?"

"Percy Weasley right?" She laughed. "I recognised you the moment you walked in." She tapped her red-heeled shoes on the floor a few times. "You had the perfect life along with your brothers and your sister and yet, you threw that all away. You always would have made a great Slytherin."

"How do you know me?"

"I was in your brother's year." She stretched out her hand. "Pansy Parkinson." He stared at her hand, and she snatched it back. "I see house loyalty hasn't changed. Even when you're living like one of us. Thinking like one of us."

He glanced down at his table. "You see that man over there?" she asked him. "His name's Metherus Sanderson. He was once as you are now. He chose his money over his family. Work over those he cared about. That's been his table for ten years. Ten years of struggle, pain. Ten years in which he could have been happy. Why don't you swallow your pride huh? Or, are you too much of a 'big strong man' to do that?"

"It isn't your place to discuss my personal business."

"If you don't discuss it with me, who can you discuss it with? It's too late for me sweetheart. My time dried up a while ago. But you still have a chance to turn it all around. Want to give life a chance again, same place, same time tomorrow. Not interested, then..." She shrugged. "You're throwing away a dream. You're throwing away your final hope."

And with that, Pansy picked up her bag, took a large gulp from her drink, and walked past Percy's table. She placed some money on his table. "The barman here can give you a room for the night. Sleep well."

He watched the door close behind her, and he stared at it for a while. Finally, he stood up, and asked for a room.


	2. Good Luck

**AN: **Shippopotamus and Miss Piratess: thank you both very much for your lovely reviews. Hope this chapter meets any expectations. Sorry about the lack of action... I suppose it will get boring after a while...  


* * *

Pansy was standing at the bar when Percy walked in the next evening. She was talking to a man, and seemed to be doing everything in her power to seduce him. Percy frowned. Should he really accept her offer?

He turned to leave, but it was too late. "Percy!" she called suddenly. Percy turned begrudgingly, and saw her give the man some money. She walked up to him. She was wearing the same heels as the night before, with a short black skirt, and white blouse under her robes. "How are you?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied. He could see the man glaring at him over Pansy's shoulder.

"Good. Let's go and find somewhere to eat and we can discuss what we are going to do with you." What she was going to do with him? He had heard things from Ron before he had left home, and they didn't exactly give Pansy much of an innocence... but how much could he actually believe his brother and what he had said?

Pansy led him down a dark cobbled street and down two alleyways until they found a small restaurant named the 'Bloody Toad'. "Charming name," Percy muttered.

"The food isn't as bad as it sounds. It's cheap. Not that it makes much difference to me..." She laughed a laugh, which soon turned into a cough. "I'm sorry. A mild cold," she explained, taking his hand and leading him into the restaurant.

He followed her to a small booth as far away from the door as she could manage. "It should be easy to talk here," she told him. "So, our plan of action." He frowned at her.

"Plan of...action?" he questioned.

"Percy, I told you to meet you so that I could help you. You don't want to turn into one of us do you?"

"Who is this 'us' that you keep referring to?" he asked.

"Those who joined The Dark Lord. Those who escaped, leaving those they loved for dead. Those who turned their backs on Harry Potter. Us."

"And me," Percy mumbled with shame. He was surprised to see her shaking her head.

"Everyone gets a second chance. Don't you want yours? Don't you want to be welcomed home by the family you love so much? Don't you want to be able to look at your father and for him to say, 'sure. I'm proud of my Percy,'?"

"He's not though..." Percy said honestly.

"How do you know that? Have you ever asked him? Have you ever given him the slightest hint that you know of his presence?"

"I-I'm ashamed." She placed her hand over his reassuringly.

"Why?"

"Because... because I abandoned him. My whole family." He pulled his hand away. "You don't understand what it's like. I wanted to make something of myself. Be better than _them."_

"Better than your brothers?" He nodded. "I was at constant competition with my older sister Pricilla. She was tortured by the Dark Lord himself. I watched. And I laughed. It was fun to see her defeated, fun to be better than her... but leaving her like that made me a weak person. I ran away... and look at me now."

"You seem to have done alright for yourself though," Percy put in.

"Percy, you haven't heard what they call me behind my back. So hurtful... and yet, so true. But, enough of me. I had my choice to turn my back on this life, and I chose to stay like this. Percy, you have work tomorrow I assume?" He nodded. "I've had enough of your moping, it's almost pathetic. _You_ Percy Weasley, are going to talk to your father."

He stared at her as though she'd gone mad. "Why are you helping me?" he questioned suddenly. She gave him a half smile and looked at him from under her eyelashes.

"Let's just say... I need to prove something. Believe me, this is not entirely selfless. Remember what you have to do." She smiled at him and slipped some coins into his chest pocket as she stood up. "Night."

Percy glared after her. A waitress came to collect the plates and Percy threw the money Pansy had left him on the table, and he ran after her. "Pansy!" he called.

"Can I help you sir?" A woman asked, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"No. No, I don't think you can." Percy sighed and walked off towards the inn where he had slept the night before leaving the woman standing on the path.

"Miss Parkinson left you a message sir," the inn keeper told him just before Percy began walking up the stairs.

"And what was that?" asked Percy angrily.

"Good luck." Percy couldn't help but smile as he sat down on his bed. _Good luck... _the words echoed through his mind. Good luck indeed... he was going to need it.


	3. Go Unoticed

**Chapter Three**

Yawning, Percy walked on into his small, darkened office. Ernie Macmillan was the new Minister of Magic, and Percy had _just _managed to hold onto his job as his assistant. The problem with that was that Ernie didn't trust him, and Percy was left with paperwork, and going through letters, but gradually, he was getting more of a chance to prove himself.

"Message for Percival Weasley," came a voice, echoing through the room as Percy sat down at his desk.

"Yes Jane?" Percy asked the receptionist, not turning around to view her head sticking out of the fireplace behind him.

"The Minister wishes to talk to you at three this afternoon. Are you able to make that time?" Percy turned to look at the woman, her messy dark brown hair flowing around her shoulders.

"Yes, I can make that," Percy informed her. She smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. And a woman was asking after you, about half an hour before you arrived. She didn't leave a message, just said that you would know who she was." Percy nodded. "Good day." And with a pop, Jane's head disappeared from the fireplace.

Percy turned back to his desk, and started rifling through the papers in front of him. He soon found himself loosing concentration, and he unwillingly stopped working for a few minutes. In those few minutes, he allowed himself to stand up and look out of the small window in his door.

He could see a woman with blue hair franticly searching for something in a mass of papers, her coffee almost falling off the table. She had worked for the order, Percy knew. Next to her, an elderly man sat talking to Remus Lupin, who appeared to be paying very little attention to him, as he attempted to help Tonks search through the papers.

And then _he _entered. Arthur Weasley, smiling at them happily. Percy watched as his father sat down at his new desk. He had just received a promotion. He would be getting an office of his own soon, but it wasn't ready for him yet, and all he had was a new desk.

Already was a framed picture of the family in Egypt resting on the table. Percy couldn't stop staring at it. His family. His parents, his brothers, his sister, even the stupid rat all looking so happy... so amazed by the sights that they were seeing... and then the paper work travelled back to his mind. Sighing, Percy sat down and got back to work.

- -

It was a long day. Percy was curious as to why Ernie wanted to see him, and part of him wanted to listen to Pansy, walk over to his father and apologise, free himself from his own thoughts. But he never did. He never even moved his foot to leave the office, until three.

Ernie and a few other people were already seated around the table when Percy arrived. Ernie smiled coolly at him. "Please take a seat Percy," he told him. Percy nodded, and sat down at the opposite end of the table. "We'll just wait for 'Dora, Remus and Arthur to arrive, and then we shall begin."

Three minutes later, and Nymphadora Tonks, the woman with the blue hair walked in, closely followed by Remus Lupin and Percy's father. They sat down. "I would like to discuss an official pardon for Sirius Black," Ernie began, looking through his notes. "We already had an unofficial one of course... but I think it is about time the rest of the Wizarding World learnt the truth."

"I agree sir," Remus began. "I believe a public memorial service, or an article in the Daily Prophet would be sufficient." Percy looked up for the first time since Arthur had walked in. He turned and looked at his father cautiously.

"Indeed Remus. Arthur?" Arthur looked up, startled by Ernie speaking his name.

"I agree with Remus. Sirius Black was a fine, fine man. A pardon, I'm afraid, is not enough to bring him back, but it at least puts his friends in a good position. I think it would be some relief to Harry as well."

"How is Harry?" Percy asked suddenly. Arthur stared at his son in amazement, but he showed no look of pride, or love.

"He's dealing. Under the circumstances, he's dealing rather well." Noticing a tension in the room, Tonks coughed nervously.

"Is that all you wanted Mr. Minister?" she asked curiously. He nodded.

"Yes... that is all." Percy stood up and walked to the door, standing side by side with his father. Percy moved to allow his father to walk through first. Arthur barely looked at him.

"Well at least I tried..." Percy mumbled.

- -

"What do you think of the green?" Pansy asked, twirling in her new green robes. Percy looked up from his drink.

"Very Slytherin."

"Do they suit me?" she asked, fishing for compliments.

"I'm sure you look fine." She sighed, and placed her hands on her hips and she sat down on the chair opposite him.

"You've barely noticed." He continued staring at his Fire Whiskey. She slapped his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Ignoring me." He sighed.

"I ignore you all the time Pansy, it makes no difference." She pouted.

"Not in the same way." He looked up at her hurt expression.

"Look I'm sorry. I saw my father today all right? And... going back home is looking even more unlikely."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. He shook his head. "How did it go?"

"I'm here with you aren't I?" She started at him open mouthed.

"If you don't want to talk to me then just go!" she told him angrily. "I didn't ask you to come.

"Well maybe I don't want to go," he said.

"Look, if you would just stop asking like some pompous..." He grabbed her hand. "What? Now what are you going to do?" she questioned. "Threaten me? I'm used to men doing that. Or are you going to hit me? Tell me to shut up?" He stared at her and let go of her hand.

"No Pansy. I wouldn't do that to you..."

"Really now? You're proving that well."

"I apologise." She raised her eyebrows. "I mean it... I didn't mean to do that I certainly don't mean to sound pompous, though I suppose I do that without effort."

"Sometimes, however, it could be called a good thing..." He looked at her curiously. "Sorry. Carried away in a moment."

"There was a moment?" he questioned. She smiled.

"Something's really do escape your notice don't they?" she placed some money onto the table and left the restaurant.

* * *

**AN: **I wanted kissage... I really did. Sadly... I didn't want it to go that fast.


	4. Second Chance

_**AN:** Thanks to __Miss Piratess __for you ever appreciated reviews_

**Chapter Four**

Percy rolled over in his bed, groaning. It was a Sunday. The only day he didn't have to work and Pansy wanted to take him shopping. In his opinion, that was work. Work and a couple of chores he'd rather not be doing. He looked up at his robe hanging on the dirty, wooden door. What was wrong with his clothes anyway?

He wanted another five minutes in bed followed by another ten minutes, followed quickly by another half an hour. Unfortunately, he decided, it would be bad idea to turn up late. Pansy could be awfully sour when she wanted to be.

As he looked into the mirror, pulling a comb through his mattered hair, he decided it would be mainly shopping for Pansy anyway, and he'd have to keep telling her she looked fine. He supposed he owed it to her for putting up with him. He wasn't sure why she was bothering.

On the other hand, she could be irritable, and maybe he would be better off without her company in the long run. Who knew what she could be doing behind his back? She could be a spy… that thought hadn't crossed his mind yet.

Maybe the Dark Lord wanted Percy to be all 'happy' with his family again, so that he could get all the details of Harry Potter and like. Percy chuckled. He wouldn't get much from Percy, that he was fairly certain of.

- -

Percy glanced at his watch. He could have had another ten minutes in bed. "You're late," he muttered, as Pansy walked over to him. She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, come on, it was worth the wait." She shot him a flawless smile. Although two of her teeth were very pointy, and her bottom lip seemed slightly chapped.

"Modest as always," Percy replied sarcastically.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," she said, nodding. Percy shook his head.

"You're unusually chirpy for this early in the morning," he replied, ignoring her comment.

"It's shopping Weasley. Of course I'm chirpy." He frowned at the sudden usage of his last name. "Come on Percy! Time to find you some new robes."

- -

They sat outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour eating ice cream, bags resting on the third chair. "It's a shame that green robe didn't fit you're unusually long arms," Pansy muttered. "I'm sure I could have made it longer with a spell…"

"No. Thank you Pansy," Percy interjected quickly. She pouted.

"I couldn't tempt you to a chocolate and cream ice cream with chocolate flakes could I? Non-fattening of course," Pansy asked. "I want another ice cream but I wouldn't be able to eat a whole one." Percy shook his head.

"I couldn't eat anything that sweet Pansy, it would hurt my teeth."

"Pity… Well, I suppose we have all the clothes we need." Percy nodded. "Do you like your new stuff? I mean… we could take it back… I suppose it was my taste more than yours… and I understand that you didn't want to buy the blue one, as you didn't want to look like Draco, but it looked good and…" Percy held up his hands.

"Pansy, it's fine. Problem is… I can't pay for it all… The Ministry pays well… but that place on top of the pub is expensive and then there's food and all the money spent of drink… I have no idea where it all goes."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," she told him.

"What's your job then?" he asked suddenly, curious as to where she got all of her money from.

"Wow! That owl is so cute!" She stood up from her seat suddenly and walked over to the pet shop to look at a small owl.

- -

"You were being oddly talkative today," Percy said, opening his paper. Pansy looked up from her drink.

"Sorry?"

"You were talking a lot. Worried that I wouldn't like the clothes, rambling on about the chocolate ice cream. Things like that."

"Sorry. I've just been somewhere else all day. I keep forgetting what I'm talking about." She took a sip from her Fire Whiskey.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing to say." He nodded, knowing that she wanted to end the conversation, and he decided not to push the matter.

"I wasn't bad company was I?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Of course not." She nodded.

"Good. What time does your work start tomorrow?" she asked.

"Seven." She nodded again.

"Pansy… are you alright?" She looked at him.

"Course. I'm just tired." He frowned, but again, said nothing. "Percy… I have a past, and… I don't want you getting caught up in it."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing… I've been a real pain…"

"No Pansy. You really haven't. Whatever gave you that idea?" She shrugged, looking back down at her drink.

"You maybe… you're just so witty and I feel really stupid and pathetic."

"Me? Witty?" He snorted. She smiled.

"Okay, well maybe not." He back smiled at her. "You won't get tired of me being around? Because, I have no one. I don't have any real friends anymore," she looked up, nervously.

"Then we'll have no one, together." She nodded.

"My father brought shame upon my family, you understand. When he was caught by the Ministry." So, Percy was sitting with a Death Eater's daughter. And now he came to think of it, he was on the jury for when Mr. Parkinson was sentenced. Interesting.

"Don't worry about it," he told her.

"Thank you." He looked up at the clock on the wall behind her.

"I better go. I need an early night. Work tomorrow." She nodded. "Night Pansy."

"Night Percy." He went to stand up, but she grabbed his hand suddenly, causing him to look up at her suddenly. "Maybe you should talk to your dad… because I miss mine so much. Everyone deserves a second chance, and I believe that you do more than anyone."

"I believe you are being nice Miss. Parkinson." She smiled and laughed slightly.

"Aren't I always?"

"When you aren't shopping. You can be brutally honest." She giggled softly.

"And you're just as bad. Night." He nodded.

"Goodnight Pansy." She released his hand, and watched him leave through the heavy, oak door.


	5. Pay Rise

**AN: **I apologise for the lateness of this update. It was going to be before Christmas... but I couldn't think of where to take the chapter. I finally worked it out. I hope you all had a great Christmas and a happy new year and enjoy!

* * *

Percy walked cautiously to his father's office. He felt it was almost purpose that Ernie had decided that Percy would take the files to Arthur. "Mr. Weasley…" Percy knocked on the door. Maybe he should have called him father? Maybe it would be taking things to quickly?

"Yes?" Arthur called. Nervously, Percy walked in, and put the papers on the desk. "From the Minister… articles for the paper. He wanted to make sure it showed Sirius Black in a good light." Percy looked down at his feet.

"Thank you," Arthur said coolly. "Is that it?" Percy swallowed hard, trying to ignore the tone of voice.

"Yes… yes that's it."

"Good." Percy looked up at his father, about to say something, but Arthur already had his back to him, as he pulled some papers down from the shelves behind him.

Percy walked out of the office, upset and angry. His family would never forgive him, and why should they? He had hurt them. More than he thought he ever could. "There's not even a point anymore…" he mumbled.

There was no point in carrying on this way. Maybe he should get a new job? He was sure that there would a shop that needed an assistant or something. He would never have to see anyone in his family again if he went somewhere they never went.

Would anyone miss him if he moved away? Would Pansy be upset? These questions played on his mind all day as he sat down, copying out letters.

- -

Percy looked up to see the Minister standing outside of his door as Percy walked back from eating his lunch. "Can I help you Minister?" he asked.

"Yes… may I talk to you in private?" Percy nodded and unlocked the door. "Thank you." Ernie followed Percy in, and took a seat at the desk. Percy took the seat opposite.

"There are two things I wish to talk to you about," Ernie started. "The first is a pay rise. A certain person, giving no names, mentioned that you are struggling to pay for your accommodation. I thought you were being paid appropriately, but it appears that my predecessor was not at all generous with his money."

"Sir…" Percy began, but Ernie cut him across.

"Mr. Weasley, the receptionist is being paid more than you and you are doing such a fine job for me… it does not seem right to me that you are paid so little in comparison."

"Thank you sir," Percy muttered.

"The second thing, is your father. I know you have not being talking for a very long time…"

"I do not seem to be rude Minister, but I am afraid that is not your place to talk about." Ernie swallowed hard.

"I understand that Percy, but… I do believe that maybe you should try and talk to him."

"I am doing my best, but these things take time. I would prefer it Minister if we could keep our relationship strictly business. I do not wish to bring my family problems to work." Ernie nodded.

"I understand. And it has not affected your work… The pay rise will come into affect immediately. Good day to you." Ernie left Percy's office. Percy sighed. Who had told the Minister that he was struggling, and how many people were wondering about his situation with his father?

- -

Percy knew that Pansy would be waiting for him in their usual meeting place, at the small bar, just before the entrance to Knockturn Alley, but he felt like being alone for a while.

His father had hurt him just a few hours ago, more than he thought any member of his own family ever would. Even Fred and George, who often liked to be mean about and to him, never hurt him the extent his father had hurt him today. On top of that emotional pain, was his boss and who had been speaking to him.

Part of him wished another member of his family had spoken to his boss, but he had a feeling they wouldn't have gone to all that trouble. It could have been Pansy but he didn't feel that she would have bothered, or even thought about it, despite how aware she was about his family and money problems.

Percy sighed, the pain from the whole situation easing slightly, with the cool air pressing against his face. He rubbed his hands together as he stood outside of Bangel and Japes watching people walk down the street, minding his own business.

And with that thought fresh in his mind, he began the walk to meet Pansy.

- -

"You're later than usual," Pansy noted, glancing up at the clock above the bar.

"I went for a walk," Percy muttered in reply.

"You okay?" she asked. "You seem sort of distracted."

"I'm fine. Uh...Pansy?"

"Yeah?"

"Someone spoke to my boss today about my wages and the uh... situation with my family. It wouldn't have been you would it?" He stared at her coolly for a few moments.

"I wanted to give you something... but I needed Ministry permission to get it and of course, the Minister asked questions, and the conversation went elsewhere. You know what I'm like with the talking." Percy covered his face in his hands.

"I didn't need the world to learn my personal problems thank you." Pansy could tell his was speaking as calmly as he could through his anger.

"All I wanted to do was to show you something. Give you a gift. It would have been illegal without permission. I apologise if I said something you didn't want me to or something but I only wanted to help." Percy sighed. She smiled at him. "It takes me a lot to apologise you know? Slytherin pride and all."

"Thank you. What gift was it?" Percy asked. Smiling, Pansy bit her lip, stood up and walked over to the bar.

"Can I have a bowl of water and some Starfish Salt please?" The barman obviously found it a strange request, but said nothing as he handed Pansy what she had asked for. She gave the man some money and walked back to where Percy sat.

"Pansy what..."

"Shh," she told him, staring into the water as she added some of the Starfish Salt. It turned the water a light red colour. "Just look into the water and don't look away," she explained.

Percy did as she had instructed. "_Emcob limaf," _she muttered. It took a few minutes for her words to take affect, but soon, the water became a pool of swirling reddish water. Pansy grabbed Percy's hands in her own, as a picture appeared in the water.

"Pansy I..." but she shook her head.

"Don't talk. Just watch."


	6. Of Diaries

**A/N: **And me, the evil non-updater returns. I am so sorry guys... though I'm sure you'd rather wait for something okay than something I struggled with my usual problem of, you guessed it, writer's block. So, here we are. Sorry about the cliffhanger. All sorted out now.

* * *

Pansy could feel Percy's hand shaking as the picture formed in the bowl. He was swallowing hard, sweat appearing on his forehead as he stared into it.

Fred passed George the salt, which George studied with interest. "Isn't this the chocolate flavoured salt we made yesterday?" George whispered curiously, staring at the pot. Fred shrugged.

"_You can have chocolate salt on chips," Fred decided, turning to fill his glass with water. _

Percy looked up at Pansy, but she was looking into the bowl, avoiding his eyes. He looked back down.

Arthur sat down at the head of the table. Harry Potter was seated where Percy used to sit, right in-between Ron and Ginny. "How was your day Arthur?" Molly asked, carrying over a plate of chicken.

"_Very good thank you," Arthur replied, as Molly sat down. "Actually, I was talking to Percy today." Ron spat his drink back into his glass, and stared at his father. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him._

"_Sorry," Ron muttered. "But I thought we weren't talking about him anymore." Arthur ignored what his son had said._

"_It wasn't really a conversation. He had to give me some papers. I think he wanted to say something, but I didn't want to hear it."_

"_You turned your back to him?" Molly asked, upset. "I thought we were going to give him a chance?"_

"_I've given up hope Molly. I don't care what he does anymore. There was a time when I would take him back with open arms but now... he did something I told him he should never do. He abandoned his family. I can't forgive that." _

_The family around the table turned to silence, even Fred and George, as they ate their meal._

The image in the bowl blurred, and Percy felt tears pricking his eyes. He hadn't cried since he cut his leg when he was ten. After that, he thought he was beyond crying. He was too proud to cry.

He felt Pansy place her hand over his, but he did not look away from the bowl. "Why did you show me that?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I didn't know what it would show, except that it would be what you truly wanted to see in real time... I wanted you to know that they talk about you."

"And how would you know they talked about me!" Percy shouted, standing up, pushing the chair backwards. "How would you know? You don't know my family, you don't even know me Pansy!"

The barman looked up from cleaning the bar, watching the scene unfold in front of him. "Percy, I was thinking of you I swear..." This was the first time Percy had ever seen her weak. Defeated.

"You did Pansy! Just leave me alone." Percy turned on his heel and left the bar. Pansy swallowed back her tears, slammed some money onto the table, before running out after him.

The rain was just beginning, as Percy looked like a small, retreating figure as he stormed angrily down the road. "Percy wait!" Pansy shouted, holding onto a nearby wall.

"I have nothing to say to you!" he called back, not bothering to turn around. Pansy leant against the wall, deep in thought. "Screw you then," she muttered.

-

Percy turned to his side to face the window. He always used to struggle sleeping when he was younger but he thought he was over that. He thought back to a few weeks ago when his father had got a new desk. A picture of the family in Egypt had been on it. Would it still be there?

Percy tried to remember the scene when he spoke to his dad that day, or was it the day before? He glanced at the clock. 2:03 am. He'd been awake for since he got in at eleven that evening, after two hours of walking around.

Should he have heard Pansy out? Maybe, just maybe, she didn't know exactly what was going to happen. Maybe he should have forgiven her. All he knew was that he shouldn't have lost his temper like that. "I'm sorry Pansy," he muttered into his pillow, again turning.

-

He had managed to get to sleep he noted, as he opened his eyes to the bright sun in his window. He blinked, before seeing the owl. A small fluffy white one, with glowing orange eyes.

Percy groaned, before standing up to let it in. He retrieved the letter it held in its beak and it flew away to the sky beyond.

_Percy. Sorry. Going to the Bloody Toad again tonight. I hope to see you. We need to talk. I apologise for everything, but we can talk right? Bye. Pansy xxx_

Yes, Percy supposed, they could talk, but if this included talking to each other, it was an entirely different story. The note looked like it had been written quickly, but her handwriting was neat, just the same.

Percy tilted his head, studying it. When he was in his third year at Hogwarts, he became interested in handwriting. He wondered if showed what a person was really like. He studied various samples, but came to the conclusion it showed nothing about a person, but the speed in which they wrote it.

She was obviously in a hurry. Percy had to admit that he had been thinking about writing her something, but he hadn't been sure what to say. But now, he had to say something. To her face. He would tell her what he felt and maybe she would begin to open up about herself to him. Maybe they could each forgive each other.

-

He saw her instantly. Her head resting on her hand, as she started at the wall in front of her. Even with her back turned, he knew who it was. "Pansy," Percy muttered, walking cautiously toward her.

He saw her look up suddenly and turn to face him. "I didn't think you were gonna show," she admitted, looking nervous.

"I had to," he told her, walking around the table to face her. "So, what do we need to talk about?" Percy asked, watching her expressions as she looked down at her red, chipping nail varnish.

"I suppose I should apologise. I only wanted to help you. You've got to believe me." Percy nodded.

"I do believe you. I just wish you'd told me what would happen, at least give me a say in the matter," Percy said, as she sighed and smiled at him.

"Thank you," she told him. "I won't do that again, I swear."

"Good," he responded. "Pansy... I've been wondering something. The night after we met, you told me that you weren't helping me for selfless reasons. What were those selfish reasons? And for that matter, how do you get all this money?"

He really did wish he hadn't said anything when she suddenly burst into tears. Percy had seen women at their most vulnerable. Mainly Penelope. She used to cry. Not often, but when she did, Percy used to take her in his arms, stroke her hair, tell her it would all be okay.

She used to kiss him gently, the tears still falling freely down her face. That was before Marcus Flint had his say in their relationship. He always liked to overpower people, and eventually, the sexy, seductive Slytherin charmed Penelope. She left Percy alone, and at his most defenceless. It was then when he had abandoned his family. He had seen his life with her.

Apparently she was dead now. She wasn't even given a proper grave. Her family had left her well alone when the found out that she was serving the Dark Lord. One of the few Ravenclaws that turned to serve him. One of few. She always liked to be unique.

This was a new situation to be in. He wasn't in love with Pansy and he certainly wasn't in anyway in a relationship with her. What did she do when he was upset? She'd hold his hand. He wanted to reach for hers, but they were hidden underneath her face as she sobbed into them.

He stood up, and walked behind her, and gently stroked her hair, as he used to do with Penelope. Her hair was courser than Penelope's had been, but shone more. She didn't react to his touch as Penelope used to do. She just sat there crying.

Percy knelt down beside her. "Pansy," he whispered. "Please don't cry. I don't know what to say or do. I'm not used to comforting people other than myself."

"Just-just-just stay with me," Pansy managed to blurt out, feeling completely lost at everything that was going on around her. Percy nodded, even though he knew she wasn't looking at him. "Hold me," she muttered.

Percy took a deep breath, as he put his arm around her. After a few moments, his knees began to hurt from kneeling on the floor. "Pansy, I'm sorry, I need to stand up, my knees hurt." She giggles slightly, sniffing.

"Sorry," she muttered, so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"It's fine." He stood up, but let his hand resting on her back. She finally lifted her head to look at him.

"I didn't mean to get all emotional, but when you remember things that I said... no one ever remembers what I say. In Slytherin I was also seen but never heard, but I had such views on things but no one wanted to listen. At home, we could never speak out of turn. I kept a diary. I still do... would you like to see?"

"Isn't that a bit of an invasion of personal space?" Percy asked, taking a seat opposite her. Pansy shrugged, and pulled it out of her pocket.

"I carry it everywhere. It's not really... written stuff. Just, odds and ends." Cautiously, Percy opened it at its middle pages. He looked at the various photos, which had been stuck in, various comments beside them. He turned a page, and saw a picture of Pansy, sitting on the edge of the lake at Hogwarts.

"That's a very professional photo," Percy said, looking at it with interest. Pansy nodded, and then giggled softly in amusement.

"Dean Thomas took it for me. He has such an eye for art and pictures." Percy looked up, startled.

"Wasn't he a Gryffindor?" Pansy smiled.

"He was a nice guy. Always willing to draw and take pictures for me." She leaned over and turned another page. "He drew that picture of me in Transfiguration one day. He told me that I looked so upset, and thought I needed cheering up."

Percy turned another page, and confronted some small, but elaborate drawings of flowers in beautiful, curvy patterns. "I drew them," Pansy told him. "It was the design I made for one of Draco Malfoy's notebooks. I drew it on the front myself." A few more pages were turned, and Percy read a few words.

_Loneliness is the feeling you feel when you are alone. Feeling alone just happens to be the best way to be. _

Percy frowned. "You like poetry?" he asked.

"I write some," Pansy told him. "I was always so bad at Potions and other lessons, but I liked to draw and write things. That's what my dairy was for. Drawing and writing poems."

"You're very talented," Percy said, as he looked at a picture of the Great Hall. The Slytherins were drawn with glaring eyes, the Dark Mark staring from their arms. 'Killers' was written on their table. The Ravenclaws had books on the table, with 'Betrayal' written across it. The Hufflepuffs were wearing tatty clothes, with 'peace makers' on their table. The Gryffindors however, stood out more than the others. One their table was written 'unexplainable'.

Pansy raised her eyebrows, noting his interest in that particular picture. "What?" she asked him.

"It's very unusual," he said. She shrugged.

"It's just how I felt. Dean had given me the picture, and Draco and been talking about the Dark Lord's latest killing. A Hufflepuff had been sorting out a fight between Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley. And well, I heard about Penelope Clearwater that day, and how she had died, and..." Percy bit his lip. "Oh god, you dated her!"

Percy sighed. "I'm over it now." Pansy nodded.

"Thanks for today. You've been fantastic." She stood up, walked over to him and leant over and hugged him. He patted her back cautiously but then allowed his hand to rest on her back. She pulled away and kissed his cheek. "Walk me home?" she asked.

Percy stood up and picked his jacket up from the back of his seat. "Sure." She smiled, and they both walked out of the restaurant.


	7. Violent Kisses

**AN: **All the while I was writing this; I was dreading people reading it. It was always too rushed for my liking, but I couldn't add anything, because I didn't know how. If it does not meet your usual expectations, let me know and I will do my best to edit it. PS, Sorry about the lines. Any other separaters wouldn't work...

* * *

It took a few moments for Percy to realise what had happened when he finally opened his eyes to see Pansy's face staring back at him. Her eyes were closed, her dark hair covering her mouth as she lay there, peacefully dreaming. 

Percy moved slightly, careful not to wake her. She moaned slightly, opening her eyes to the first signs of day. She blinked a few times in confusion, watching from the sofa as Percy pulled himself out of bed. Well, nothing had happened between them. That was a comfort for Percy within itself. "Morning sleepy," Pansy muttered, tapping her head to flatten the mass of hair.

"Morning," Percy echoed, closing his eyes again.

"Oh no you don't!" Pansy exclaimed, walking over to him, and tapping his arm repeatedly. Percy didn't open his eyes, but merely groaned. "You have work," she told him. "Meaning you have to get up."

"Pansy go away." She placed her hands on her hips in frustration.

"Percy Weasley I will personally drag you out of that bed if you don't move in a minute." Percy opened his eyes to her.

"You sound like my mum."

"Good." Finally, Percy stood up, and starting hunting around for his robes as Pansy opened the curtains. "Remind me how I ended up on your sofa?"

"You were tired, I offered you the bed, and you declined and decided to take the sofa." Pansy shrugged.

"And there was me thinking you tried to take advantage of me in my weakened state." Percy rolled his eyes. He didn't suppose she ever had a weakened state. Well... he never used to, but she had been weak last night though he still didn't know why. He wasn't going to push the matter, Percy decided. He had tried and it ended rather badly.

"Pansy, what do you do all day?" he asked. It was him trying to be tactful, but he supposed it was obvious to her that he still wanted answers to how she got money.

"I shop, and I read and draw. And you work." Percy nodded. "Oh, and I go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezers and talk to Fred and George." Percy looked up in alarm.

"What?"

"I'm kidding Percy." He raised his eyebrows at her in annoyance.

"Don't do that again," he instructed. "Now, can you please leave me to get dressed?" Pansy sighed.

"You really are irritable in the morning aren't you? Oh well. Bye Percy." He turned to face her, but the door was already closing. He shook his head, but couldn't suppress a smile.

* * *

As he sat at his desk, Percy couldn't help but ignore a huge pile of papers on his desk, calling his name impatiently. He knew that they could wait a few days, but if he did leave them, they would gradually pile up, leaving him with working overtime. 

Sighing, he picked up the first one.

Percy Weasley 

_Ministry of Magic Office 873_

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_As you are well aware, all spells before they can be legalised and are taken to the Minister, they must pass through the Assistant of the Minister of Magic, in this case being yourself._

_I, as Chairman of the Society of Spell Legalisation, would like to propose an informal meeting with you, discussing the Transation spell. As you will know from earlier letters, this difficult spell means that you can change into somebody else, working very much the same as the Polyjuice Potion._

_I propose that it is made available to Aurors, but to make this work, the spell has to be made available. I hope that you would contact me if you are able to meet at Top Hat Restaurant just outside of Knockturn Alley. Please send a reply ASAP if you are available at six this evening._

_Thank you very much for your kindness in reading this letter,_

_Dunson Lewis, Chairman_

Percy quickly scribbled out a letter agreeing to the meeting before moving on to another.

* * *

Percy looked up at the clock, and then at his drink. Whoever said business associates were always on time? Percy tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. 

The Top Hat was large and brightly lit. It had no candles on a few of the tables, and the restaurant in itself was mainly used for sealing business deals and the like. However, Percy did feel out of place as he looked at various people, smartly dressed, writing frantically.

"Mr. Weasley?" Percy looked up to a man with greying hair and piercing black eyes. Percy swallowed hard and stood up to shake the man's hand.

"Mr. Lewis," Percy responded, taking a seat as the other man did the same.

"Dunson please," he said. Percy couldn't help but think that the same sounded a little young for a man with his age, but thought nothing of it as papers were passed to him. "Right, this deal. Here is the paperwork, feel free to sign when you have read it."

"May I have a few days to look this over? I have to go through all of the precautions before passing it onto the Minister. Unlock any small print that the paperwork may be concealing, things like that." Dunson did not look pleased, but nodded all the same.

"Very well. Does work get in the way of your social life?" Dunson asked after a few moments. "I was thinking about getting a career change, and wondered what the Ministry was like."

"No, I have no problems with my social life. I don't really spend time with people, but there is time to." Dunson nodded.

"No special woman in your life Mr. Weasley?" Percy sighed.

"No marriage on the cards, no," Percy replied. Was Pansy a special person in his life now? Could he call her that?

"Ah, so there is _somebody_," Dunson said, giving Percy a crooked smile.

"I... she's a friend. A very good friend."

"And what is her name? This very good friend of yours."

"Pansy," Percy muttered, before taking another sip of his drink. Dunson nodded.

"Well, I will think about a job at the Ministry. Send that file to me as soon as you can. I've got a tight schedule you see." Dunson stood up, shook Percy's hand, and then left the restaurant.

* * *

"Good evening Pansy," Percy said, smiling warmly at her as she looked up in surprise. 

"You've had a good day?" she asked, backing away from him slightly. He placed his hands on her arms.

"Yes. I think I have." Pansy stared at him curiously.

"You're all giddy," she muttered. "Last time I saw anyone like that, Seamus Finnigan had had his first Fire whiskey... I can safely say everyone was running for cover." Percy nodded.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked, peering at the menu. "My treat."

"Merlin, you really are in a good mood. Should I be worried?" Percy looked up at her seriously.

"Pansy, please sit down. I want to treat a very good friend of mine. Is there any crime in that? I had a good business deal this evening. I want to treat you."

"Well in that case..." Pansy slid into the seat and looked over the menu. "Chicken," she decided almost instantly. "Chicken sounds good."

"Right," Percy replied. "We'll make that two then." Percy stood up with the two menus and walked over to the bar to make his orders, whilst Pansy fiddled uncertainly with her hair. "You all right?" he asked, as he walked back over.

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"Pansy honestly..." But whatever he was going to say was cut off, as he noticed five or six men loitering in the doorway. "Just a moment," Percy muttered, walking toward the door.

"Percy!" was the last thing Percy heard, as a spell knocked him out conscious, as he hit his head hard on a table. Theodore Nott took a step into the bar.

"Dear, dear Pansy. Your standards really have declined. What a pity. You would have made an excellent wife. It is such a shame that you have decided to take pity on lesser people."

Pansy swallowed hard, staring at him angrily as he walked toward her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "You have made a big mistake," he whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek as she turned her face away from him, repulsed.

"I want a full search," Theodore told the men with him, who had begun overturning chairs and tables, as other people eating their meals began to flea the bar, and the barman tried hiding behind some plates.

"Avada Kedavra," somebody shouted at him. Pansy stared in horror as the barman fell, lifeless. Nobody deserved those moments to be the last on earth, Pansy thought sadly.

"I thought you and I could have a little talk," Theodore said, pushing her into a nearby table.

"If it's money you want then fine, but Theodore please, I'm begging you..."

"Shut up," he muttered to her, holding up his wand. "Where is it Pansy? I don't want money. You know what I want." Pansy swallowed hard. "Spit it out, I haven't got all night! The Ministry will be out soon."

"Who says they're not already?" Percy questioned, pointing a wand at Theodore, who chuckled in amusement.

"So this is the great knight in shining armour is it Pansy? Nothing to show for himself. And I thought Draco Malfoy was your rock bottom."

"Draco was triple the man you are and so is Percy," Pansy said, gripping onto the table hard, as Theodore walked over to her.

"Really? Then let's see what Weasley will do if I do this." Theodore grabbed her chin, forcing her to look straight at him, before he forced his lips upon hers. Percy closed his eyes and turned away from them, only open his eyes when a loud shout caught his attention.

"You stupid fool," Pansy muttered, before pushing past him, toward Percy. Theodore stared at her.

"Right," he muttered. "Boys, clear out!" The other men began to leave, watching Theodore with anticipation. "I know where you are now Pansy. Believe me when I say, I'm watching you. I'm not giving up now."

Pansy watched Theodore turn and swiftly walk out of the bar. Pansy watched him, before turning to face Percy. He stared at her, shaking his head with disbelief. "Percy..." He took a step toward her and slowly opened his arms.

Cautiously, she hugged him, crying into his chest. "I'm so sorry," she muttered.

"Shh Pansy. It's going to be okay, I promise."

"How can this ever be okay?" Pansy muttered and Percy shook his head.

"It will, you just have to tell me what's going on. Stop cutting me out."

"He's dangerous Perce... I don't want you getting mixed up in all of this. It's not fair. It's all my fault..."

"You called me Perce..." Percy mumbled, pulling away from her. Pansy bit her lip.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." They stood in the middle of a room with broken furniture, broken cutlery, and the sound of their own breath, just staring at each other. Percy carefully placed a hand on her cheek, and gently caressed it with his thumb.

"Percy I..." He shook his head, and carefully silenced her as he placed a finger over her lips.

"You're shaking," he murmured.

"They scared me..." she responded, looking up at him.

"I know." Gently he pressed his lips on hers, before pulling away to check that she was okay. Pansy nodded, as though knowing what he meant with just one look, and moved into kiss him again, more passionate this time, running her hands through his hair as he held her.

When they broke apart, and Pansy looked up at him nervously. "We need to talk," Percy muttered, before taking her hand. "Let's get my place." Pansy nodded, tears falling silently down her face.


	8. Upsetting Revelations

**A/N: **Finally had the guts to write a new chapter. I apologise for the length of my absense but I have kind of drifted away from Harry Potter. However, the new book comes out in two days, and I'm certain I will get back into it again, so, in celebration, here is my new chapter.

Miss Piratess: Thank you very much for your review and I'm glad you don't think it too rushed.

wyredsisters: Sorry I've been so long about updating, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Modanubikum: I hope you enjoy the rest too

goodybad: Aww, thanks hun:)

Yulara: Finally, all will be revealed...

* * *

Percy was biting back angry, panicked words as he turned the key of his room. On the way, Pansy had been repeatedly looking over her shoulder, worried about who she may see, if anyone may be following.

As Pansy settled down at the top of the bed, leaning against the peach coloured pillows, Percy casually laid a sheet over her shaking form. He took a seat in front of her, and stared deep into her eyes. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked eventually. Pansy nodded nervously.

"Promise me you won't hate me… I know I've made mistakes in the past, but it's all the past I swear…"

"Pansy, I could never hate you. Not now. I could beyond angry with you, I could shout at you until I was blue in the face, but I could never hate you." Pansy swallowed back the tears as they reached her eyes, smudging her eye makeup as she ran hands down her face.

"It was… seventh year I guess. I got kind of swallowed up with the Death Eater scene. You were either in or dead… I can't tell you this."

"You have to. I'm involved Pansy, and I deserve to know what's going on." The firmness in his voice somewhat comforted her. "I'll go downstairs, get you a drink, a truth potion. Whatever it takes. I need to know." Pansy sighed.

"The Death Eater scene swallows you up. Everyone was a supporter in Slytherin, unless you were dead, and if you weren't a follower you were killed. A lot of blood was shed, you have to understand."

"For the girls… you had to find someone to 'cosy' up to. In my case, it was Draco Malfoy. The problem with Draco was he had lots of opinions. Opinions he wasn't afraid to share. He was loud, too honest for his own good. Anyway, he got into a fight with Theodore Nott. Theo… he… he was always the kind of person to lie, ruin people, hurt them."

"He told Draco things about me that weren't true. Of course, Draco believed him. Eventually led to his death." Pansy wiped away her tears, thinking back. "Theodore knew that I knew something about Draco. Something he'd told me before he died."

"What did he tell you?" Percy asked.

"What the source to the Dark Lord's power was. Where it was. How to use it. Theodore wanted it. He wanted the power… to this day; I am the only one with that knowledge Percy. I don't know how Draco found out, why he knew, why he told me. All I know is that I have to keep it secret."

"Theodore wasn't happy about me keeping secrets from him. He used everything from blackmail, threats, and violence. In the final battle, he ran away. In the last few months he's been gathering followers, trying to get them to help him gain the power the Dark Lord lost. I've been going everywhere, trying to get away from him. They never stop Percy." Pansy suddenly reached out and grabbed his arms, her fingers digging tightly into them, leaving dark red marks.

"That's why I knew I had to find you. You were in the papers… you had killed Blaise Zabini." Percy bit his lip.

"I don't wish to remember that Pansy." Pansy nodded.

"I know, but it made me realise that maybe you could help me…" Percy pulled away.

"Just go."

"What?" Pansy stared at him open-mouthed. "What do you mean 'just go'?"

"What else do you think it means? Go, leave, disappear. Whichever. Take your pick. I don't want you here." Pansy stood up and tried walking towards him, but Percy moved aside and opened the door, staring at her. "Just leave me alone. Don't try and get in contact."

Pansy reluctantly walked out of the room as it blurred in front of her eyes from tears. The door slammed just as she had left, and she felt herself fall down the wall. "You promised you'd never hate me," she murmured, shaking uncontrollably.

- -

Percy tapped his fingers on his desk, his lips pursed, his eyes tirelessly wondering around the room. He felt no remorse for his actions last night, and firmly believed that seeing Pansy again would be too soon.

He never wanted to recall the events of the night of the final battle again, never once wanted to look back and remember.

- -

"_Come on Weasley! You and me. One on one. Or haven't you got the guts to take me on?" Percy held his wand up high, sweat dripping off of his forehead. Blaise Zabini stared at him with pure hatred and fire in his eyes. Percy swallowed hard._

"_Flint enjoyed Penelope you know?" Blaise taunted. "Apparently very good, if you know what I mean… of course, you wouldn't know anything about that would you Weasley?" Percy glanced down at the floor. _

"_Don't you dare talk of the dead like that," he whispered angrily, his knuckled whitening. _

"_Still love her? Aw, how sweet. Weasley has feelings. Let's see if you can feel enough hate to try and kill." Blaise walked towards the window of the Slytherin dormitory and looked out where war raged outside. _

"_Look at them. Tonight, this is all going to be the end of something. End of the Dark Lord or end of Dumbledore and your beloved Potter. Either way, someone's going to loose." He turned back and gazed at Percy. "I don't want to be here to see the fall of the Dark Lord." He threw his wand down. "Just do it Weasley. No regrets, no puppy-dog feelings. Just hard, cold death. Strike me down Weasley, because I have nothing to live for!"_

_Percy stood in shock. "If you were to die, wouldn't you want to die honourably?" he muttered. _

"_If you were to die, wouldn't you want to get on with your family again? You're not meant to be here Weasley. I'm not stupid. Just…" And with a fatal flick of a wand, Blaise fell lifelessly to the hard, stone floor. _

- -

'I was doing him a favour,' Percy tried to convince himself. 'He wanted to die, and I just did what he wanted…' But why? Why would be go out of his way to help someone like _that _piece of dirt? Worthless rubbish.

How dare Pansy use him. Did she think he would kill Theodore for her just because he'd killed Blaise? The murder, cold-blooded murder, often left Percy numb to the core whenever he heard just the name. He went against everything he ever stood for, and could never forgive himself for it.

He was sick of the memory, and he was sick of everything to do with his past. In a temper, he picked up his ink and threw it across the room.


	9. Wedding Ceremonies

_**AN:** Thank you to **Goodybad**, Hopefully this chapter cheers you up a bit and pulls you away from murderous Perce. It's a bit short, but hopefully that's all cool. I'm steering away from Percy and Pansy together for the next two chapters, but that's enough of that. Here's the latest!_

* * *

It was first announced in the Daily Prophet. A simple 'congratulations' message containing the date, time, place. A few choice words from the editor giving well done's to Luna Lovegood and Seamus Finnigan. 

The next day, it was shown in more detail now that it was widespread knowledge that Harry Potter would be attending, along with 'heroes', Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and the rest of his family. Suddenly, the wedding was a huge event.

Percy carefully allowed his wand to sort of a few repairs, a removal of dust from his cloak lined with red. Nothing fancy, just simple. He hadn't had an invitation, nor did he know how many members of his family would be there, but he had decided he would try and make his way into the chapel.

Try and reconcile with his family at a grand occasion when they would be happy and gracious... though he supposed that wouldn't happen anyway.

-- -- -- --

The man standing at the door saw immediately the red hair, the freckles and smiled graciously. "A Weasley, obviously!" he exclaimed, looking through at the guests already seated. "Unfortunately, the rest of your family are already seated, and the press are taking a lot of space – I feel so sorry for Harry Potter, he doesn't want to put up with this..."

"I'll stand at the back," Percy interjected, carefully walking past and finding a corner, well away from the scuffle of the other guests. He could see all of his brothers. The twins, Bill, Charlie and Ron who stood at the front next to the groom, Harry and two men Percy did not know. Arthur and Molly sat behind the brothers, next to a few Hogwarts teachers and members of The Order. Seamus' family took up a lot of space at the front of the church, with a few members of Luna's on the other side.

A sudden hush fell across the chapel as the organ started on its own, and Luna Lovegood began the walk down the aisle with her father, Hermione and Ginny. Her hair was done up in elaborate plaits, a small tiara held a veil, and a cream dress with beading on the bodice was placed upon the body of the girl who had since grown up since Hogwarts,

Her eyes still held a distant gaze, but sparkled with excitement. "The bride walks with utmost grace, toward the smiling faces of her husband and friends, including Harry Potter who is dressed in..." Percy heard a woman, a member of the press, talk into a 'recording quill' words she would later write onto paper for print.

Pictures were being taken, words written furiously. A real extravagant affair. It didn't feel long until the ceremony was over and Luna and Seamus were making their way outside for photographs.

Percy's family calmly walked past him, not even seeing him there, prying the reporters away from Harry. Charlie was the last to leave, and as he was about to walk through the door, he swung around and looked straight at Percy. "Percy," he muttered, lowing his head slightly. "Didn't suspect you'd be one to get an invite."

"Guy at the door realised I was a Weasley. He figured I'd be welcome."

"Are you a Weasley Percy?" Charlie asked, curiously, rocking on his heels. "Or have you given up the family name?"

"I'm still a Weasley," Percy answered. "Always have been, always will be." Charlie took a step towards him.

"What are you really doing here? You're not here for the wedding, I know that much. You don't even know Seamus and Luna. So, I figured you must be here to see us. At least, that's what it appears to be, but I'm not sure whether I like that or not."

"I wanted to see how everyone was." Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"I would tell dad you're here and want to sort things out but... he said something's a while ago... he's given up on you Perce."

"I know... and I wouldn't expect any less either. Not the way I've acted. Then again, dad and I have not always seen eye to eye." Percy and Charlie sat down in one of the pews, beside each other, Percy noticing for the first time that the church was now deserted.

They sat in silence for a few moments, thinking, when finally Charlie spoke. "Like the time you dropped all of the best plates..." Percy nodded.

"He'd had a hard day at work though," Percy reminded him. "Over-reacted. He never had a bad temper really... but he did that day didn't he?" Charlie smiled slightly.

"But, other times, he was the caring father that everyone loved. Everyone loves," he corrected himself. "Mum misses you. Everyone goes round for Sunday dinner, the whole family you know? Ron's moved in with Harry and Hermione, and Ginny's dating Dean Thomas again. Fred and George live over their shops – well, one of them anyway. The house is normally empty. Fleur comes round for dinner as well with Bill... basically, the whole family... minus one."

Percy glanced at his brother. "Dad doesn't want you there," Charlie continued honestly. "But mum does, and Bill does. Ginny's in the same boat as dad, but... she only wants mum to be happy." He rested a hand on Percy's shoulder. "We all want you home Perce, deep down." Percy looked down at his knees, uncomfortably.

"I miss everyone," he admitted. "And I want to go home but..."

"You're too proud?" Charlie asked to be replied with a nod. "Well, get over it. Get over whatever baggage you're carrying around, because pretty soon, you're not going to have anyone left. Pretty soon it's going to be you, and just you. You can't just walk into our lives like nothing has happened, you know that. Turning up to somebody's wedding doesn't make everything okay again."

Charlie stood up angrily. "But you can at least try and make contact with mum again, you've got to stop being stupid and get over yourself. You know what you should be doing Percy. The question is, are you _really _a Weasley? Have you got the guts that every member of this family has proven? Or are you going to chicken out on everything?"

Percy looked up at his brother. "Goodnight. I'll await a message one day." He began to walk away, but then turned around again. "We all love you." He then adjusted his cloak slightly, and walked out to join the rest of his family outside.


	10. SeaSaw Shake

**Thank you's: **As always Scoutcraft Empress- thank you. I'm glad you thought the last chapter was happier. I thought Percy needed some happines...but then, this is me and things are never simple. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Goodybad - I hope you feel better now. Huggles And thank you for reading despite your illness. Hope you're all good now and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Pansy could see nothing but her drink as she watched the foam slowly vanish. Nobody drank a SeaSaw Shake without the purpose to drown their sorrows. That was exactly her intention this evening. 

How could she have been so ridiculously stupid? She should have known not to tell Percy everything. Maybe given him the part of the story that hadn't involved him. Correction. She should never have tried to involve herself with him in the first place.

She swallowed back the bitter liquid, feeling the tingling sensation it left in her mouth. The barman was eying her cautiously. He disliked the selling of that particular drink; it usually always ended with violent outbursts or public displays of affection deemed much too intimate for a family place. Not that he got much family here.

Pansy glanced down at her notebook. All evening, she had been searching for words articulate enough to mean something to Percy. Thus far it was articulate words 26 – Pansy 0. Attempt 27.

_Darling Percy.  
__I am so sorry. So sorry. Oh, don't you hate that word? So many people say it without meaning, but I do mean it. I really – _

Another failed attempt. This one was torn up before being sent to the bin situated just by her table. _Good job too that the bin was so close, _the barman though to himself as he watched the paper disappearing into it's abyss.

_Percy. I could apologise forever and a day. I could tell you how desperately sorry I was and you wouldn't believe me – and with good reason. My intention was never to drag you into such a mess as this and yet I have. And I am beyond sorry for my foolishness. _

"Love letter or apology?" Pansy looked up at voice. Tall, ginger hair, freckles, expensive robes. Fred or George Weasley. Their faces were commonplace now, she realised, surprised she hadn't recognised him right away. Their faces were always in the paper as they advertised their latest products or announced new expansions. Recently, she believed, they had bought over Zonkos – an impossible feat within itself.

"None of your business," she snapped decisively. Whether he was a famous household name or not, whichever twin it may be, he was interrupting her thoughts, not to mention that he was a relative of Percy. _Percy… I really am sorry. _

"Sorry miss… it's just, you have a strong drink and you keep tearing up paper. I was doing the same thing a few weeks ago…" He glanced down at his drink. "Though I guess it's turned itself into a tradition. I didn't mean to interfere."

He turned back to his own table. He was lonely, Pansy realised, just as she was. They were both missing people right now and he had made a good attempt of trying to be civil and get to know her. Damn Percy – Pansy had always thought herself a people-person and now he had turned her into a person that didn't want to get to know anyone. Frustrated with herself, she held out her hand.

"Pa…Natalie Parkinson. I apologise, it's been a rough night."

"That was obvious. George Weasley." He took her hand in his and shook it. He turned his chair around to face her. "My girlfriend and I called it a day. She said the war had changed me and I wasn't the person she fell in love with anymore. But I mean seriously, you don't live through a war like that and come our smiling."

Pansy found it oddly comforting to listen to other people's problems, and suddenly realised that all she and George wanted was to talk. Talk to someone other than the people they knew well. Though, now she and Percy weren't talking, Pansy hadn't had anyone left to talk to anyway.

"So many people died. You know, when I heard Lee Jordan had fallen… well… I suddenly realised that this war was deadly serious. And apparently, that's when I changed. He was my best mate aside from Fred. I can't believe Alicia thinks I could have gotten over it quicker."

"I'm sorry," Pansy murmured. "It's always hard coming out of a strong relationship."

"I was trying to get her back," George continued. "Flowers, letters, teddies… Fred told me to give it up. Easy for him to say, I thought, he's been married for the last year." Pansy sighed.

"Family never understands."

"Ah, so this is a family problem?" George asked.

"My family died ages ago."

"Oh… I'm terribly sorry. Seem to have mastered the art of sticking my foot in it tonight." Pansy laughed softly.

"I didn't… they don't mean anything to me." George nodded, but he could tell there was something there. Something meaningful he knew he wasn't supposed to try and understand. "I betrayed somebody," Pansy explained. "They told me that they couldn't hate me, no matter what I told them. They did hate me, do now."

"I was using him," she continued. "I was in danger, and I used him as support… I thought he'd understand. Apparently not."

"There is still a lot of danger."

"Yes." They glanced at each other and then turned back to their drinks. "The war is not over for me yet."

"You know secrets," George said, realising things slowly as it all added up. "And you needed protection and now, you haven't got it. You turned your back on the Death Eaters." Pansy looked up in alarm.

"Oh, no, no. I was never part of that… I never could kill…" _Liar, _she thought. _You know you could kill if you had to, you laughed at your sister's torture. You could have killed… just chose not to. _"I know something that holds key to… I can't tell you this. But yes, I do know secrets."

"You don't want to know it?"

"Never."

"It's a shame you can't control what people tell you… or what you see for that matter." Pansy looked up at him curiously, seeing sadness in those eyes that in pictures were always so happy and carefree. "I thought that death would be the hardest thing in the world to watch. Today, my brother had the nerve to show up uninvited to a wedding."

He suddenly seemed angered, as his fist clenched, his eyes narrowed. "He had no right being there… And then you know what? Charlie only talked to him didn't he? I couldn't believe it. Percy had the damn nerve to show up to a wedding and then my other brother pretty much betrayed the family just as Percy did. And you know what Charlie said? That everyone still loved him. I could spit on Percy's name… calling himself a Weasley."

Pansy fell silent. Percy had obviously made an attempt to make contact with his family, and even if he hadn't spoken to anyone other than Charlie… _he should be here right now_, she thought. _Celebrating that small conversation with me. _

"You alright… Natalie?" Pansy looked up suddenly and nodded.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine."

"Oh good. Thought I'd gone and done it again. Tell me if I say something wrong. Like I said, world champion at it."

I hadn't guessed… 

"Alright if I sit with you? It seems stupid us sitting on different tables. Besides, I think the barman's sick of listening to our problems by now." Despite her thoughts lying on Percy, she couldn't help but smile as she nodded. George grinned, and moved to the seat opposite her.

"God, this seat's freezing." Pansy smiled again, wider this time, suddenly realising she could get used to the company of this particular Weasley. But only if he were to be civil to Percy. Her heart lay with George's brother, and it was he she missed and wanted the company of. It was he she couldn't bring herself to forget.

"How's your shop?" Pansy asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Doing majestically. Couldn't wish for better really. You ever visited?"

"Once or twice. It's impressive." George smiled.

"Thanks." It seemed him moving to her table was a bad move. They had suddenly run out of conversation.

"The Bloody Toad seems an odd pub for you to visit," she said after a few moments." George shrugged.

"Oh I dunno… you get nice barmen like the one at the back." Pansy turned to look at him, and almost laughed as she watched him send a rude gesture to another customer at the back of the room. "You get glasses with no dirt on them." Even as he spoke, Pansy noted a lipstick smear on his glass. "And it's very rare that you meet with nice, intriguing people. It seems tonight is a very rare occurrence in this particular place."

"You're not bad company yourself."

"Thank you."

"Who's wedding was it?"

"Seamus Finnigan and Luna Lovegood. Weird if you ask me, almost as weird as her, but, never saw to people more in love. Though actually, whilst I think of it, you can get weirder than Lovegood and Finnigan. Ever heard of Nymphadora Tonks?"

Pansy shook her head, expecting a very interesting story. "Right," George continued. "She's very… bright. She has pink hair, blue hair, really cool boots, latest fashions, that kind of thing. Really clumsy, and rather good looking too. You know Snape of course, taught Potions at Hogwarts?" Pansy nodded. "Put two and two together, and in this instance you really do get five. They've been engaged for six weeks."

Pansy almost laughed out loud. The idea of Snape getting married to anyone seemed amazing, but the idea of him being married to the kind of woman George had described was absurd. "Ridiculous," she murmured. "Snape? Married?" George nodded.

"The idea strikes more than terror into my heart I can assure you. I mean, think of the children!" Pansy could picture them now. Sallow faced with bright pink hair, and large noses. Shiny, bright green eyes and the latest clothes – all in black. Those poor kids.

"It seems absurd." George nodded.

"And that's not the worst of it." He glanced around before leaning forward and whispering to her. "Snape kissing." Pansy cringed.

"Eeek." George sighed sadly.

"Sometimes I fear my eyes will never look at the world the same way again." It seemed so sudden, Pansy realised. How quickly George's sad demeanour had vanished, revealing a funny, happy individual. He his sorrow well, just as she did.

He tilted his head, and looked at her. "George…" she began, noticing him looking at her with interest. "Have you ever wondered why so many have to die?" He looked sorrowful again.

"No Natalie. And I wish everyday that it didn't happen. You lost someone you thought you loved, and you feel you're never going to get them back." She nodded. "The same person who you thought would protect you." She nodded again. "The same person that betrayed my family."

"What?" Pansy stuttered, shocked.

"I saw how you looked when I mentioned Percy's name."

"I don't love him."

"Sorry?"

"I don't love him." Resolute, Pansy knew she sounded. Absolutely certain that that was all there was to it.

"I don't hold a grudge against you for it Natalie. In fact, I can see we're both suffering because of him right now. We have a lot in common you and I. Both broken, both upset, both lonely. Both of us have lost somebody we loved. I think we could easily turn this night into something enjoy-" She suddenly cut him off as she pressed her lips to his.

They both stood up. The barman glanced at them in disgust. "Fred's out," George whispered. "Come on."

-- -- -- --

Pansy glanced at George's sleeping form and sighed. _Sorry, _she sighed as she climbed out of the bed and placed her robes around herself. _Sweet dreams. _She walked out of the room and into the damp, cold night.


	11. Favourite Drink

_**Thanks: Goodybad - **Yeah, bad Pansy, bad!- Accepts chocolate and icecream - Thank you! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing this, and also, Fear of Love. I do have a chaptered Seamus/Pansy story being added soon as you predicted... you seem to know me and my weird pairings too well! _

**_Scoutcraft Piratess_**_- Yup. Bad Pansy. Thanks for the review. Enjoy the update!_

* * *

Pansy pulled the hood of her cloak up, hiding her cold face and dark hair. Her eyes glided around the crowds of Diagon Alley quickly, before she started to walk through the people and make sure she did not stumble on the un-even paving.

She took a final look around before sliding into The Three Broomsticks. She placed a quick order for Butterbeer before taking a seat as far away from people as possible. She glanced around at the people she never saw during her lunchtimes, which were usually spent in Knockturn Alley.

Pansy opened the paper and read the front page, chewing her lip.

Sirius Black – Innocent 

_For years now, the Wizarding World has suspected Sirius Black as the notorious murderer of Muggles and Wizards alike. Today, Lavender Brown reports the sad truth around his innocence and death…_

Pansy rolled her eyes and turned the page. Adverts for Fred and George's shop beside an article of Zonko's announced closure, something about a Memorial Service in the coming week, and an article called 'Where is Harry Potter Now?' stared back at her.

She took a sip from her drink and read some of the comments of him being an Auror, living with his Muggle-born wife Hermione Granger, his reluctance to involve himself in interviews, and how his best friend Ronald Weasley was writing a book based around the everlasting trust, honour and love, between himself, Harry and Hermione.

Pansy gave a reluctant smile.

She had always felt sorry for the way he was a victim – though she would never speak that out-loud. She knew what he had been through in Hogwarts, and like the rest of the Wizarding public, she knew about his struggle with depression and trying to fit back into a fairly normal routine.

"Natalie!" A sudden shout distracted her from her thoughts, and she looked up angrily, only to see George Weasley storming towards her. Pansy took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst.

He took a seat opposite her, glanced down at the paper and then looked back up at her. "You left last night," he pointed out.

"I had somewhere else to be." She watched as George raised his eyebrows. He nodded before pushing his seat away from the table and standing up.

"I'm sorry," Pansy muttered quietly and he nodded.

"Yeah, so am I. I wasn't trying to force you into some kind of relationship Natalie, it was just an arrangement that suited us both."

"If I could make it up to you…"

"Come to ours for lunch." Pansy looked up at him in surprise, frowning.

"George…"

"I'm serious. My family's going to be there and they've all got their 'significant others' coming along… I thought maybe you could make it up to me by coming along." Pansy rolled her eyes and realised she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Please," he added as an afterthought.

"I don't think it's a good… I still… there's Percy." George frowned.

"And he buggered off and left you with no one. What do you owe him? Absolutely nothing. Well, why don't you hurt him as he's hurt you? He deserves it. He deserves to be hurt more than anyone." Pansy swallowed hard.

"Fine. But after tonight, I don't want to see you again… I'm doing this as a favour and nothing else."

"Understood. Well, c'mon then. We can floo from the shop."

-- -- -- --

Molly Weasley opened the door to them and greeted her son with a strong embrace. "Oh, George! It's wonderful to see you. I was sorry you couldn't come last week."

"Me too… mum, this is Natalie. It's alright her coming along isn't it?"

"Of course, of course. Lovely to meet you dear." And she hugged her as well. Pansy froze, her face suddenly showing emotions of shock and confusion. Molly let go of her, and told Pansy and George to follow her into the house.

Pansy looked around with judging eyes, her hands fiddling with the tie on her cloak nervously. "There's Fred and Angelina," George said, pointing to his twin and wife who sat on his lap on the sofa, reading the paper Fred was holding for her, whilst he kissed her neck. Fred grinned at her. "Bill and Fleur over there."

Pansy looked to the side and saw Bill and Fleur talking by a kitchen table. She waved, smiling. "Charlie's over there with dad. Ron can't make it today, he's meeting his editor to look over the book… should be a hit when it's published. People are already pre-ordering." Pansy smiled slightly; glad she had read the article earlier that afternoon.

"Dinner's almost ready," Molly announced suddenly, turning around to face them. "So, come on! Sit up. Arthur, you can carve the meat, Charlie, you're at the end there, next to Bill..."

"Yes, mum, we know where we sit. We sit here every week," Charlie pointed out, smiling as he took a seat at the end of the table. Pansy smiled nervously, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Natalie dear, you can sit next to Arthur in Percy's usual…" Molly faltered suddenly before speaking again as though she had never mentioned her other sons' name. "The chair next to Arthur. George, why don't you sit next to her dear?"

George had noticed Pansy's sudden change In expression as she took a seat next to the one Arthur was getting ready to occupy. His wand was currently carving the meat in the centre of the table.

Warm plates were soon served up, dishes of carrots; roast potatoes; cabbage and parsnips levitated over to the table, along with the gravy, and everyone started helping themselves to food. Pansy leaned over and dished herself some carrots.

"Pass us the potatoes Charlie."

"Oi, Bill! Gravy!"

"Boys, manners."

"Meeses Weasley, could you pass me ze cabbage sil vous plait?"

"Certainly dear." Pansy listened as the topic gradually turned to Bill's hair (which was obviously a regular topic), Quidditch, the upcoming Memorial Service and round to Ron's book. "I'll have to invite Harry and Hermione round for Christmas… when's the baby due? Can anyone remember?"

"March wasn't it?" Arthur asked, helping himself to some more meat. Molly nodded.

"Of course. I think we'll have a nice, large Christmas this year. And if you and George are still together, you'd be welcome to come along Natalie." Pansy faked a smile and turned back to her food.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Charlie asked suddenly, causing Pansy to look up in surprise.

"You what-sorry?"

"I recognise you… You don't go to the Bloody Toad do you?" He stared at her for a few moments. "You're friends with Percy aren't you… I know I saw you somewhere before! It is you isn't it?"

"I-well…" Pansy tried to start, but she suddenly became aware of the man in the seat beside her standing up and walking out of the house.

"Charlie!" his mum scolded. "What did you have to go and say that for?" Molly moved to walk away, toward her husband, but Pansy stood up first.

"I'll go, Mrs. Weasley. There's something I need to say to him… Sorry about ruining you dinner."

"You did nothing of the sort." Pansy nodded at her, smiled cautiously at everyone else before turning and walking out of the Burrow. The cold, crisp air hit her face, but she walked to where Arthur was standing, looking out to the villages in the surrounding area.

"Mr. Weasley?" she began, taking another step forward. He didn't respond. "I know Percy's a difficult topic for you… I understand why. What he did… what he's not done… is inexcusable. He hurt you and your family in a way no family should be hurt. But there's something you should know, even though you probably don't want to hear it."

"Percy loves you. And he was trying so hard to try and make it right again… and I think he was going to… and he knew it was going to be hard but he kept trying…"

"You speak in past tense," Arthur pointed out suddenly. Pansy thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Him and I… we had an argument. A bad one. I don't know if it's going to be alright, but, I do know he loves you, that he misses you, that he wants your love and respect. And he was willing to work for it, and I think, maybe, he still is."

Arthur turned to face her slowly, a single tear drifting down his cheek. Pansy looked up at him nervously. "Thank you Miss. Parkinson. I do believe you… but I don't know if I could ever forgive him – he's had plenty of chances."

"I understand that. But he's proud. So proud that letting me in just a small bit was a big struggle for him. In that sense, I suppose him and I are just the same."

"He got his stubbornness from me," Arthur said slowly. "Miss. Parkinson, it is late. Maybe you should be getting home." She nodded.

"Yeah, I should."

"You would make a wonderful daughter in law. I hope you and Percy work things out." And he walked back into the house, leaving Pansy to think over his words. Suddenly, a small popping sound made her turn her head.

She saw a woman looking up at the house. "Is George in?" she asked, not looking over at Pansy.

"Yeah, he is."

"I'm Alicia," the woman said slowly, looking at the door. "I need to talk to him… Are you here with Charlie?"

"No, George." Alicia froze and turned to face Pansy, anxiously. "We're not together," Pansy informed her suddenly. "He loves you. And he misses you. I think you better go talk to him."

"That's the plan," Alicia said, her face brightening. "Thanks… I'll see you." And cautiously, she walked towards the door. Pansy smiled and disaparated.

-- -- -- --

The Bloody Toad was it's usual empty self, Pansy noted as she walked in, lowering the hood on her cloak. She walked towards the bar, wondering what she felt like drinking, when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to the side, and her heart froze.

"Take a seat," he said, holding up a drink. "Your favourite," he pointed out. "It is still your favourite isn't it?" Pansy nodded slowly. "Sit down Pansy… please." Slowly, she slid into the seat and accepted the drink he handed her.

"I'm sorry…" she began, but he held up his hand.

"I know. But, let's just enjoy a drink for now and talk tomorrow. I'm sure we have a lot of catching up to do." Pansy nodded and took a sip from the drink.

"Thanks Percy… my favourite flavour."

"I know." He smiled at her, and Pansy slowly smiled back, beginning to realise that tonight, there would be no need for apologies. Tomorrow would finally be a better day.


	12. Memorial Service

_**AN: **Thank you to everyone who has waited for this chapter. I have no real excuse so I won't make any. I don't know how I feel about this, in fact, I'm worried about this chapter. If it's no good, please tell me so I can re-post and make it better and meet usual standards... thank you. :-)_

_- - _

Pansy watched as Percy pinned a 'Ministry Official' badge onto his robe, watching his reflection in the mirror. "What do you think?" he asked, turning to face her. "Do I look like someone ready to face the whole magic community?" Pansy nodded.

"Very professional," she told him, standing up. "But," she laughed. "It's not a good idea to pin a badge whilst staring in the mirror." Percy looked down and rolled his eyes.

"Goodness sake." He took the badge off and turned it round so it was no longer upside down. "Better now?" he asked, after pinning it back on.

"Perfect," she told him. He smiled at her gently, and then sighed.

"Why won't you go Pansy? I thought you said you owed it to Malfoy and everybody else?" Pansy shrugged.

"It's not my thing, that's all... you go. Make your speech, appeal to their hearts. Make your family proud of you again."

"I can't without you there..."

"You survived without me before all this, and you went to the wedding without me. You can do anything without me there; I'm not an important fixture to this."

"No," he agreed. "But I'd like you to be there. If not for me, then for yourself."

"No Percy. They don't want someone like me there." Pansy tapped his shoulder, before turning and leaving. Percy watched the door close after her.

_Someone like me _she had said. Someone like who exactly? Someone who watched the death of their sister but didn't care? Someone who held a secret people would kill to hear? Someone who had gone against everything their family believed in?

Percy sighed, and turned back the mirror.

- -

Brushing down his cloak, Percy took a seat beside Ernie, fidgeting nervously. "I hate public speeches," Ernie muttered in annoyance, looking out to the people. "They all expect me to say certain things, and I never say what they want so they go home and complain about it..."

"This isn't about saying the right thing..." Percy whispered back. "This is about offering support." Ernie turned to him in surprise, staring at him cautiously.

"Yes," he agreed slowly. "It is about support and understanding. But it's also about judging me and the way I'm running the Ministry. One bad speech can make me look bad, can make the Ministry look bad. This is about the people... but it's also the people's feelings and emotions I can damage with a few words. It's tough Percy. Politics is a very tough business."

Percy nodded in agreement. "Yes," he agreed. "Everybody's willing to destroy you."

"You sound like you have personal knowledge of that," Ernie smiled, watching as his PA stood up and walked to the front of the staging. "Right..." he murmured. "I make my speech, you make yours, the men in charge of the Secret Security Office make their speech, then there's a prayer led by your father, and then... hopefully, they all go home and... right. Speech."

Percy watched as Ernie walked to the front of the staging, his face hiding any emotion, the secret panic he held about the speech. "Ladies and gentlemen. We come to the end of a tough and difficult fight..." Percy took a deep breath and began to search the audience, not really paying attention to the words Ernie spoke. He had heard them three times already that day; Ernie had been walking around repeating them all morning.

His father was seated a few chairs away, and was listening intently. At least, he looked as though he was at any rate. "And now, a few words from Mr. Weasley, my assistant." Swallowing hard, Percy stood up and walked further into the view of the public, each of them staring sceptically at him, judging him. Percy finally understood what Ernie meant; these people were expecting something.

"I'm not great at speeches, and I have never claimed to be a person of many words," Percy began, realising right away this wasn't a very positive start. "But I believe in the choices that were made, the sacrifices and fight. I believe in what people fought for and I believe that everyone one of us owe our lives to those people."

"I see remembrance, I see forgiveness and I see a world where danger has passed. And I think the time for this to happen is now, should start now. We shouldn't wait to remember, wait to forget, wait to see if the danger can return. Because we have fought it once and we can fight it again. But we are here to remember, and we shall. And now, to the men of the Secret Security Office to say thank you to people we could not have won this war without."

They were clapping, Percy realised as he sat back down. Clapping him. Clapping because he'd somehow made an impression. Smiling in amazement, Percy glanced at his father and saw him clap, before stopping and looking down at his feet. And Percy forgot everything and just saw that picture in his head over and over. He'd been waiting for that kind of recognition and finally, finally, he had it.

-- -- -- --

The hall after the memorial service itself was a sombre affair with people drinking, talking to each other civilly, but no real fun being had. Even Fred and George had turned to the occasion dressed appropriately, talking quietly to people, joining in serious discussion.

Percy sat in the corner of the room, yawning to himself. It was getting late, and he began to think of things he would much rather be doing at that moment. He rolled his eyes. Only two hours to go, and counting...

-- -- -- --

Percy left through the back door of the hall, certain that he could not face another moment in that room. He exhaled deeply, before the darkness caught him, tightening a grip around him and he felt himself falling...

-- -- -- --

"Where is it Weasley?" the man with the scar down his left cheek pressed, pressing his wand hard into Percy's temple. Percy's eyes blinked open and he glanced at the man.

"I told you," Perch whispered hoarsely. "I don't know anything about it." The bonds around his wrists were cutting into his skin, and he could feel the blood beginning to stain the ropes that bound him. The pain had caused him to faint more than once, and he was beginning to get light-headed again, and he couldn't help but wish he'd had more to drink or eat.

The man laughed. "You mean to tell me," the man continued. "That Miss. Whore Parkinson hasn't told you yet? I mean, you've played the 'I trust you so much' act with her right? Surely you got her into your bed with that? And then, she must have told you..."

"I have never slept with Pansy..." Percy told him.

"No... of course, you 'made love'. You're all good and proper, you would never treat her girl with so little respect as to shag her. It's making love with you isn't it..."

"It was a kiss..."

"A kiss! Of course!" A sudden pain hit him on the back of his neck and Percy arched forward, the ropes cutting him even deeper. "She's a stupid bitch, she has told you!" The man forced his fist hard into Percy's jaw; a third bruise to add to the others. "Don't lie to me Weasley. You know where it is. Now, tell me, and you and your precious princess won't get hurt."

"I'll... tell you... nothing," Percy spat. "Because I know nothing."

"Lies!" the man screamed, cutting a deep cut into the top of Percy's hand. Percy shook as he watched the blood pour out, running down the skin. "Scars. I'll make scars you won't believe." The man was whispering in Percy's ear now, a knife resting dangerously closed to his neck. "C'mon Percy. I know you know. When Pansy thinks she's safe, she's just going to leave you, you know?"

Percy continued to keep his emotions under control, trying his best to remain a level head. "Pansy and I... we've got through things together. But, we don't tell each other things..."

"She's using you!" the man screamed, throwing something into a wall.

"No... no she's not. You're just trying to make me..." Percy heard footsteps and looked up into the haunting black eyes of Theodore Nott.

"Percy! How you mate?" Theodore held out his hand as if waiting for Percy to shake it before snatching it back. "Ah, seems you're a bit tied up here!" He laughed to himself.

"Bet you took the last hour trying to work that out," Percy told him. He wasn't afraid, this man would not scare him.

"Now, now, a bit of politeness never hurt anyone." Percy raised his eyebrows.

"I'm going to ask you once," Theodore smiled. "Because I'm a kind man, and I think this has been enough torture for now. So, I ask you Percy, where is it?"

"I. Don't. Know," Percy replied angrily. "I don't even know what it is."

"Oh, don't kid yourself. Of course you know!"

"No! I have no idea."

"You're incredibly calm," Theodore muttered. "I don't understand that."

"Years of practice," Percy shrugged.

"Were you calm when you killed Blaise? Did he scream? Did he beg you to let him live?"

"No, he asked me to kill him." _He asked me to kill him... _Percy had never said that aloud, never admitted he had committed a crime, never admitted to himself other than in nightmares. Theodore snorted.

"Sounds about right. Never was strong enough to fight. Then again, neither were you. You've surprised a lot of people Percy. Big Ministry guy now aren't you? All suited and booted, dressed up to the nines... or, not as it appears. They not paying you anything Perce?"

"They're paying me enough."

"I think they're paying me more to stay on the right side of the rails, if you get my meaning. I'm being paid to be a good citizen... not doing a very good job am I? I'm paying men for your torture." Theodore looked up at the man who had been hurting Percy earlier, raised his wand and muttered the killing curse. "He didn't do a good enough job, however. Shouldn't pay bad workmen, wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't know," Percy replied. "Never been in a position of employing people to do my dirty work. Didn't you have the guts to torture me yourself?"

"Where is it?" Theodore asked suddenly.

"I don't know!" Percy shouted in response, exasperated.

"You're telling the truth..."

"Yes! Goddamit it! What do you think I've been trying to tell you?" Theodore quickly loosened the ropes, shaking his head.

"Just go Percy! Now! Go!" Percy stared at him, shocked and surprised, before quickly turning and leaving as fast as he could.

Theodore was incredibly confusing he decided, as he stepped out into the cold air, and onto a field. He looked around, trying to work out where he was before his legs gave way and he collapsed onto the dewy grass. He looked up, looking towards the trees, the gravestones, the woman kneeling down, running a hand down it...

Percy frowned, listening. He crawled along slowly, trying to hear what she was saying. Finally, words lingered on the air long enough for him to hear. "I know... you don't want me to Draco... but I need to tell him before he gets hurt... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her body began to shake uncontrollably, as she repeated her apologies. "I'm so sorry I haven't come to visit you sooner... I'm so sorry..."

Percy pulled himself up, and walked towards her, before collapsing again, pulling her into his arms. She clung on tightly, and he ignored the pain, just let her cry. "Percy... Percy..." she whispered, burying her head into his chest. She looked up. "Oh god you're hurt... you're so hurt..." She ran her hand down his cheek. "Who did this to you?" she asked.

"Let's get you back..."

"I spoke to Draco, Percy. He understands. I want to tell you... I have to tell you... Oh god you're hurt..."

"Shh," Percy soothed. "It's okay, it's going to be okay..." He closed his eyes, kissing her forehead gently. "It's all going to be fine." Pansy whimpered, and Percy felt suddenly guilty, wishing he did truly believe it was going to be okay.


End file.
